


Late Night Stick Shift

by Ryshili



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Car Sex, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryshili/pseuds/Ryshili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi doesn't want to waste the night after getting crudely woken up and dealing with a call. Dojima on the other hand, would rather just go back to sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Stick Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Bad Bad Bathhouse
> 
> http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1265183#t1265183
> 
> prompt: 
> 
> Just something plain and simple. Adachi/Dojima. In a car. Sex.
> 
> You can decide the rest. Who does what. Who tops and who bottoms. I'm not picky.

Both of them were exhausted from a long day of work, not to mention adding on a late night call. There had been a robbery at the highway quickstop, right outside of Inaba. Both men returned to the unmarked car, and entered.

Once the seat buckles clicked in place, Dojima turned the key, and backed out. Adachi held the copies of the security tapes along with the notes from the witness/victim. The regular cops had shown up after them, much later to their disgruntlement. They were just now making sure everything was alright with the terrorized employee. 

Not a single word was uttered by either of them, both a bit annoyed at having to be awake after they had gone to sleep. Even more so with Adachi, as he turned off his phone at night, getting his partner ringing his doorbell and telling him to 'get the hell up, we have an emergency'. Bitterly, he had to dress himself in the car. 

The drive back dragged on. Dojima cleared his throat at some point. Adachi's attention snapped away from the dark side of the road. He glanced at him, making sure the sound wasn't to get him to actually pay mind. But no, just a normal and mundane throat-clear. Though, the sound was something Adachi had a hard time thinking of innocently. The same deep-throated grunt was emitted when Dojima found himself all the way inside. The younger man just smiled, he was bored, and plenty awake thanks to the frantic kid screaming and yelling in terror. There hadn't even been a weapon drawn, just a threat and the kid basically flung the money at the robber.

Shifting, he ran his hand over Dojima's left thigh, not waiting or hesitating. Sliding it over and closer to his inner thigh, teasing and patient. A warning growl from Dojima. Hmm.. "Huh.. You normally are to the left, did you switch?" 

Dojima just clenched his jaw at the question. What was the damn guy doing right now? For all sake, he was _driving_ "I had to leave in a hurry... And... Shit. Adachi. Not now." He took his hand off the wheel and grabbed Adachi's wrist, and moved it back toward Adachi. As Dojima was moving back his hand, Adachi grabbed it, and placed it on his own crotch. 

"But Dojima-saaan. We're up, and it'd help us both go back to sleep." Adachi whined with as much _need_ he could muster. Dojima begrudgingly felt his lower self jump as he felt how much Adachi was already pressing against his own slacks. He yanked back his hand, gripping the wheel until his knuckles were white. 

"It's late. We're going home, to our own homes." His tone was flat. "And I'm driving. What am I suppose to do? Pull off to the side?" 

The black haired man just leaned over and gave his response into Dojima's ear. "Yeah." It came out on his breath, indicating he was completely turned on. His hand rolled over the thighs again, now going for the right side.

A hard frown emerged, eyes glued hard to the road. The feeling of a warm pressure gliding lightly over his hardening betrayal, right through the cotton boxers and slacks, made him only clench his jaw harder. Adachi knew exactly how to get a rise out of him, how to touch him. "You don't think it would be suspicious?" He went for trying to talk sense in him.

A small pause. "We can park in town, this car is well recognized in Inaba." It felt so full in his grasp. Felt it get harder and harder, starting to stand a bit as he moved his hand to-and-fro along the crotch of the slacks. "No one would question or approach... just assume we were workin'." Another pause. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about a second round like from before?" He bit Dojima's arm lightly, trying to show neediness, that always shot right through Dojima, allowing him to get what he wanted. 

"Adachi..." His mind was telling him no. His hands? They were turning the wheel to go down a side road into Inaba, driving them right into a small alleyway that they barely fit. The same one from last time. "Goddamnit." He killed the engine and turned the lights off. "Why do I put up with you?" 

Adachi just unbuckled himself, pulling himself up in the seat, practically kneeling and was leaning over to the right, wasting no time as he rested his head on Dojima's stomach. "Because we're partners, sir." His hands were now busy clawing at the belt, trying to get it open. He wanted things to get less boring now, and more focusing on his own pleasure, _now_.

"Move." Hands pushed away Adachi's frantic fumbling. Dojima began unbuckling, unbuttoning and zippering down his pants. He reached in and pulled out his standing length as he felt the cool air hit the hot flesh. The coolness ended quickly as a warm and moist tongue started to swirl around his head, adding moisture as it traveled down in a slow lick. 

The taste was surprisingly clean, he must of showered right before bed. The smell of faint soap but a husky scent was invading his nose. Adachi's tongue circled around the soft head, giving it a light suck and running his tongue along the top. A small sigh from the older man urged him on. He tried his best to lubricate Dojima's cock, and placed his lips right at top, slowly opening them, allowing the softness to enter as he suckled on it gently. He tried going down further, the sides of his mouth being stretched as he also pulled down the foreskin with the tight grip of his lips. 

Dojima grabbed the door handle, the teasing only further making him want this more, forgetting where they were, forgetting yet again they were doing this. In the work car. In their town. In the alley. With his partner. Adachi was hungrily taking him in. The pull from his mouth was flushing the blood even more through his cock. And then he started to push and pull with those lips, the tugging and sliding making him feel the throb of blood rushing to the head.

Taking in a bit of breath, Adachi descended a bit more down, not quite sure how open his mouth could get in his tiredness. Not far, but he pushed himself a bit more, his jaw sending pain to his head, but he ignored it, and swallowed him down as he felt it hit the back of his throat. Through so many times, he had completely lost a gag reflex, and now only teared up in his eyes from the lack of breathing as the back of his throat was kissed by the head. 

The feeling of that throat was amazing to Dojima. It was tighter, and just completely soaked with wet warmth, he felt squeezes as Adachi's body was trying to breathe. He had once been worried, but now knew this was fine, it was all ok, and god did it feel great to have the pleasure just travel from the tip to his balls. His left hand found itself entangling in the mop of hair, brushing lightly through it, giving a pet of appreciation. 

Adachi came back up enough to breathe, after he bobbed a few times. His breathing was heavy and short, trying to catch his breath. He panted right onto Dojima's cock, creating humid moisture all around it. He started to slide it out of his mouth slowly, stopping back at the tip. His tongue trying to fit into the slit, tasting the tiny amount of pre-cum forming, bitter and thicker than his spit. 

His left hand was now running across Adachi's back, pressed fingers in a downward drag on the sides of his spine. He was rewarded with a shiver. Dojima squeezed the cheek twice, and moved to the other. Hot air hit his dick, as he heard a pant from his crotch. Adachi started to scrunch himself a bit more, now raising his ass for easier access, leaning ever more across Dojima's abdomen. His stomach tightened in arousal as Adachi began rubbing his face into his shirt causing it to make his flesh tingle, then switching to nuzzling his dick. 

He gave a few nibbles on the foreskin as he had the cock pressed against his face. He enjoyed the foreskin, allowing him to take it in his teeth and pull, allowing him to do something he couldn't do to the rest of Dojima's dick. He groaned as he felt a finger run over his crack, pressing in and grazing along is asshole. It made his body feel weak as the finger kept rubbing and going around in circles. Adachi couldn't do anything but pant against him, with his face buried into the base and hair. The old man learned quick to what Adachi's body jumped in joy to. 

The body gave a shiver as Dojima pressed his finger hard against what he thought was his asshole, pleased to know he got it right. He moved his hand up, trying to now slid between his pants and boxers. Adachi just took the hint, and leaned even more onto his dick, as his hand were now quickly loosening his pants. "Go in." All formalities were dropped. He felt pleased that he managed to steal back the power of giving pleasure from his young partner.

Licking his palm of his left hand, covering it with a thick coat of saliva, Adachi grabbed the top of the cock's head, squeezing and fondling it around into circles almost as if he was juicing a fruit, pressing down and up. The hand was now sliding past the waistband, still outside his boxers, and massaged their way down until they met with his asshole once more. Through the knit cotton boxers, he felt the finger circle around it, causing him to shudder quite a bit, squeezing tight with his hand as the pace quickened.

Dojima gave a small buck at the feeling. His middle finger rubbing up on the warm center of Adachi's crack, teasing it for all his worth. He knew it drove Adachi mad, and he was quite happy to push him toward it, after all, this had been his idea. He groaned a bit as he felt the hand slide and jerk up the foreskin, completely covering his cock's head, only to go down to expose it a little, lips on it, giving a suckling kiss, and the foreskin went back down. The lips left and the jerks were now going in rhythm. 

Panting from the torture going on behind him, Adachi tried his best to bring Dojima to lessen up by making him pay more attention to the handjob. The strokes got faster as he felt Dojima press into the ring of muscle through the soft cloth. Only to go back to rubbing in circles. The massage was making him moan, and even found himself pressing back into it. It was getting hard to really concentrate on the handjob right now. He cursed the sensitivity of the nerves around his asshole. 

The neediness of Adachi's leaning into his finger made Dojima smile. He was breathing a bit heavier, the rough hands creating friction as the spit was disappearing. The moan just made the older man smile even more devilishly. Quickly withdrawing his hand up, he got a protested grunt from Adachi. And his cock was enveloped back into the warm mouth, sucking much harder in what felt like desperation. His hands returned, teasing their way down the crack and back to the asshole, rubbing in even bigger circles through the cloth, trying not to touch the ring of muscle. 

"Just put it in." Short and annoyed. Adachi was losing this battle. Returning to his previous task, he started to bob his head. A finger poked him on the head, he came up to talk as he felt the finger just invite itself in as he opened his mouth. Teeth met with the finger, as he nibbled, a bit miffed by its invasion. 

Dojima enjoyed the frustration he was feeling from Adachi, sliding his finger out from the teeth and pushing it back in, lightly grazing it. "Cover it. Make it wet." Thick and hot saliva seemed to rush into the mouth he occupied, and he wiggled his fingers around. In response, his dick as squeezed painfully tight in a warning, and he quit. The slightly rough tongue licked the finger, lips parting open as the saliva poured onto the digit. It felt thick and heavy. Curling in the middle finger, he pushed his way back under band of the pants, and into the boxers. 

Anticipation was getting to Adachi, he felt weak for wanting to feel the unique pleasure. He was humming on the cock, making his lips vibrate. The wet finger placed itself expertly at the wrinkled entrance. It was circling again, and Adachi rolled his hips as other fingers caressed their fingertips under his balls. Slightly sitting back, he got Dojima's finger to slide into him. No pain, only just the feeling of his muscles pulling taunt and getting pushed pass as a rather sharp shudder coursed in his body. "A-ah...hh.." And dove right back on the dick in his hand.

Right when Adachi started to take him back in, Dojima merciless thrusted his finger all the way in, and started to pull it out and pump it back in. He teased the entrance ring of muscles as well with his finger times each time was slowly pulling out. A full groan hugged his cock, vibrating it and causing even more hot air to envelope it. He quickened his pace with his finger, his other hand now rubbing and petting the back of Adachi's head. 

The tugging in his insides drove him mad. The rough large finger, slicked just enough not to hurt, but just dry enough to make him feel every part. His mouth felt sore and stretched on the sides of it. He couldn't keep his mouth closed on Dojima's dick, his mouth open as he panted and groaned. He's quivering, he can feel himself squeeze in quick intervals around the finger as it mercilessly grinds into him. And as he pushes back on it, gripping the cock tight and trying his best to jerk it, his movements weak. 

An arrogant smirk displays on Dojima's face, his finger feels the heat inside as it grows hotter from the friction. It's near raw inside, all the folds and muscle pressed tight, the two rings clamping hungrily. "Unnnngh." The grip feels great, blood pounding, turning his tip redder. He feels the wet, warmth again, his eyes just watching the needy movements of Adachi's hindquarters. And the quickening speed of the bobbing head makes him lean back in pleasure, against the headrest.

That finger tries to match him, it's going in rough and deep yet still so quick. He's so hard, his own dick moving up and down as he rolls his hips into the hand. He feels the finger dig and curl, pressing itself down. He can't keep up, and slips right off the cock, panting and breathing, practically mewling as he shudders hard, squeezing his eyes tight. All he can do is rub his nose along the length, the softness felt even more, caressing his face. Adachi brushes his lips over the head, enjoying the wet silk.

"Felt good, didn't it?" Low and crackly. "...How about..." He pressed his index into the perineum, rubbing the top of his buried middle finger. "..the fact I can feel me in you?" He smiles, as Adachi answers with a kiss on his cock, hungrily lapping at the pre-cum slipping its way out. He doesn't give much rest as he speeds up the thrusts of his fingers again, flicking his finger downward to thump on the inner walls with untimed intervals. 

"Aaaaaaa...ah.." Adachi can't talk, he can't tell him how great it feels, so he just lets his cries out. Groaning, panting, and surprised. He slams himself back over and over, almost threatening to pull Dojima with how tight he was around the finger, as he..

Lights. Glaring sideways on the road crossing in front of their location. The engine heard as Adachi stifles his groans. They are tensing, Dojima's finger is squeezed hard, but he just pounds it in, feeling Adachi spasm now. He knows Adachi is getting off at the thought of getting caught. He feels Adachi start jerking himself, his other hand grabbing Dojima's dress-shirt. The car passes, Dojima doesn't want to risk anything more... though honestly, he just wanted to tease. 

Adachi feels himself getting closer and closer, riding Dojima's digit, jerking himself tight and then... He feels the burn of the finger quickly being taken out. He opens his eyes in pure shock. The click of the glove compartment, a tissue taken out, as Dojima wipes his finger along with using sanitizer. Adachi bites his lip, he was so close, it wasn't fair. The shock of the rhythm ending already was making it quiet. 

Dojima looks down at the man nestled in his crotch. "We should go to bed..." And gives the messy hair an affectionate ruffle. He watches Adachi get up, who is just looking at him like he stole candy or something, right out of his mouth. "...You look disappointed. Isn't this what you wanted?"

He was pulling up his pants and buckling them. A glare shot over at Dojima with those words, a glare on a face covered by sweat and a hard blush. "Nnnn.. Y-Yes but .. YOU STOPPED." Adachi was just confused about this, Was sleep more important than an orgasm? What was _wrong_ with Dojima.

"Haha, it's late and I'm tired..." He had tucked himself away, and was humming as he started the car and pulled out. The entire ride to Adachi's was tense as the man sat slumped in his seat in a pout. Once they arrived, they both got out. Adachi didn't even look at him as he took out his keys and went up to the door, and opened it.

But despite his outward appearance, he was thinking of one last thing. "Well, I'll be seeing you in the morning, so get some good rest." Dojima just leaned on the doorway with his arm up, the other hand in his pocket. Adachi just turned around and smiled, "Oh..I think I'll get some good rest..." He shot his hand out, grabbing Dojima's crotch and squeezing hard as he got up on his toes and kissed Dojima, his other hand reaching up to his face.

This guy did nothing but take risks. All it took was one person to see this and the entire town would talk about "those gay cops." But Adachi was being as serious as he seen him about not letting the night end so quickly. The hand traveled down his face along his jaw as Adachi pulled back, grinning like a mad cat. "Oh too bad, I think that made you excited.." A squeeze made Dojima groan. "...I...could fix that." The fingers traveled down his neck, as Adachi let go of his goods, tie now in his hand. Dojima just gave a smile.

"If you would be so kind.." And Adachi led him in his apartment by his tie, closing and bolting the door with a satisfied smirk.


End file.
